The invention relates to a microwave element comprising a substantially trough-shaped housing part with a bottom portion and at least one wall portion merging into the circumference of the bottom portion and comprising a lid part, which housing part and lid part enclose an inner space in which a number of substantially disc-shaped components are arranged in a stack between the bottom portion and the lid part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,556 discloses a microwave circulator which comprises a housing in which an arrangement of a first ferrite disc, an inner conductor, a second ferrite disc, an outer conductor, and a magnet is present. These components are arranged in a stack between a bottom portion of the housing and a lid, and a compression spring presses this arrangement against the bottom portion of the housing. The compression spring is retained against the upper inner circumference of the housing by means of a snap ring. The housing is manufactured as a cylindrical turned part from nickel-plated steel. The bottom portion here has a circular circumference merging into all wall portions in the form of cylinder shells which are separated from one another by gaps. This arrangement is provided for the inner contour of the housing in all cases, whereas its outer contour may alternatively be rectangular. In any case, a groove for the snap ring is incorporated into the upper inner circumference of the housing formed by the upper edges of the wall portions.
The manufacture of the housing according to this known construction is found to be particularly laborious and expensive since it comprises several manufacturing steps especially on turning and milling machines. These expensive manufacturing steps lead to a substantial price increase of the entire device in particular in the manufacture of large series.